De l'utilité de faire insonoriser une chambre
by irkiala
Summary: [yaoi 18] Tony quitte précipitamment la table où il dînait avec les Avengers. Pourquoi? Parce que Loki a quelque chose à lui montrer !


_Bonjour à toutes me voici avec un pairing totalement nouveau dans un univers totalement nouveau aussi ! J'ai dénommé le IronFrost ! Pour celles qui ne connaissent pas c'est Tony Stark et Loki Laufeyson qui s'y collent ! Vous devez cet OS à la très charmante Lily Elebore Michaels qui a traduit la merveilleuse fic de la non moins merveilleuse Melonbutterfly,_ Signals in Courtship._ Bon vous pouvez lire cette fic, que j'ai particulièrement aimé, pour ne pas dire vraiment adoré. Je vous le conseille même puisque cet OS est en quelque sorte un petit quelque chose qui se passe après. J'ai en effet eut un flash en lisant certains mots et mon esprit tordu a fait le reste. Mais je en vous dirais pas lesquels ! C'est à vous de trouver XD_

_Bon je dois avouer que ça risque d'être un peu différent, au niveau ambiance et relationnel entre les personnages secondaires, de la fic dont je me suis inspirée. J'espère que ça plaira quand même D_

_J'avoue que je suis bavarde aujourd'hui XD et d'humeur joueuse XD_

_Vous trouverez la fic originale sur Ao3, en anglais bien sûr ! Et la traduction, ici même sur !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et … ENJOY !_

* * *

><p>Le diner se passait plutôt bien. Pour eux. Pour d'autres, ce ne serait sûrement pas le cas. En tout cas pour Fury, ça ne l'était pas. Il ne s'était joint à eux qu'une demi-heure, le temps de se rendre compte du bordel que ça pouvait être un diner à la Tour Stark avec TOUS les Avengers. Enfin maintenant il était chez lui, tranquillement installé, son chat ronronnant sur ses genoux. Mais bon j'm'égare !<p>

Pour en revenir à nos supers héros, ils étaient tous en train de diner, se passant les plats, il faut dire qu'ils étaient tout de même six, dont deux très gros mangeurs, Thor et Steve pour ne pas les citer discutant entre eux, les groupes se faisaient et se défaisaient au rythme des changements de place se lançant des pics et des couteaux, enfin c'est surtout Natasha qui lançaient des couteaux. Et pourtant, il y avait une chose que personne n'avait remarquée, bien qu'ils veillent tous toujours les uns sur les autres, de manière plus ou moins discrète. Un des leurs semblait plus distrait, plus calme que d'habitude. Aussi cela fut une surprise plus ou moins grande quand Tony se leva d'un coup et s'enfuit dans sa chambre, sans rien dire. Tous regardèrent la porte par laquelle venait de partir le milliardaire avant de regarder les autres.

« Pourquoi il est parti comme ça ? » demanda Thor, exprimant à voix haute le fond de pensée de chacun.

Tous se tournèrent vers Steve avec qui l'ingénieur discutait avant de disparaitre. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et fit son air de chien battu.

« Me regardez pas comme ça ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! » se défenda-t-il.

« Steve que lui as-tu dit ? » demanda doucement Bruce.

« Mais rien de spécial ! » se justifia le blond. « Je lui demandais comment il pouvait être aussi à l'aise avec son … téléphone mobile. Il n'arrêtait pas de pianoter dessus pendant qu'on discutait. Il m'expliquait les … trucs qu'on pouvait faire avec. »

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de tous avec plus ou moins de rapidité, mais en tout cas, Natasha finit de donner les derniers éléments afin que même Captain America comprenne.

« Ce qui explique son érection. »

* * *

><p>Tony se sentit un peu honteux d'avoir quitté aussi précipitamment ses amis, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas rester. Il aurait finit par jouir s'il avait continué de la sorte. Il faut dire pour sa défense que Loki et lui avait entretenu une conversation par textos interposés durant tout le repas et que même si ses amis savaient qu'il fréquentait le Dieu de la Malice, et qu'il couchait avec aussi, il ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle. Surtout que Loki avait été très précis sur son penchant pour le voyeurisme et l'exhibitionnisme, il ne les acceptait tout simplement pas. Tony était à lui et à personne d'autre, et de ça, Tony était très fier, et il n'avait aucune envie que Loki se fâche parce qu'il s'était laissé allé à cause de ce qu'il lui écrivait.<p>

Il n'avait pas renouvelé le sexe au téléphone, mais parfois les texto qu'ils s'échangeaient étaient très, très chauds. Et indécents. Et clairement sexuellement explicites. Et très crus aussi parfois. Ou très suggestifs. Tony ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait : que Loki lui détaille ce qu'il allait lui faire, ou qu'il soit vague et le laisse imaginer tout seul ce qu'il allait subir ? Il ne savait pas ce qui le faisait le plus bander. En tout cas, ce soir c'était plutôt vague, mais assez chaud pour que Tony ressente le besoin de s'isoler. Il faut dire aussi que Loki avait fait fort. Dés qu'il disait le mot « lingerie », Tony devenait raide. Et il n'avait pas arrêté d'y faire référence !

Tony rentra dans sa chambre, sans allumer la lumière et se jeta sur son lit, lisant encore et encore le dernier texto du Dieu, ne sachant quoi répondre.

_« Puisque tu n'as pas tout vu la dernière fois, peut-être voudrais-tu que je te montre ? »_

Comment pouvait-il résister à cet appel ? Il n'était qu'un homme après tout ! Et si en plus, son amant le provoquait … il n'allait certainement pas résister !

_« Oui ! »_ texta-t-il avant de rouler sur le dos et de poser un bras sur ses yeux pour se calmer.

Il resta un moment ainsi, quelques secondes tout au plus, avant de ressentir comme un déplacement d'air autour de lui. Il se redressa, s'asseyant sur le lit et commença à chercher des yeux son amant. Il savait que Loki venait de se téléporter dans sa chambre, il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois, et Tony avait reconnu la sensation qui accompagnait cet acte magique. Mais il faisait sombre dans sa chambre, pour ne pas dire noir, et si Loki avait voulut de la lumière, elle se serait déjà allumée !

Un objet atterrit sur le lit prés de lui. Un collier en cuir noir avec une attache. Et avant qu'il ne tende la main pour l'attraper, il entendit la voix rauque de son amant.

« Change-toi ! »

Tony ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il savait très bien ce que le brun voulait dire par là. Il se déshabilla entièrement et mit le collier autour de son cou. Puis il attendit un nouvel ordre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gigoter car il était partagé entre le fait de cacher son érection et la montrer fièrement à Loki pour lui prouver l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

« Viens ici ! »

Tony se guida à la voix et se dirigea vers les fauteuils qui faisaient face à son lit. Il savait Loki tranquillement assis dans un.

« Pas comme ça… »

Le génie comprit tout de suite ce que désirait Loki. Et le pire c'est qu'il le désirait lui aussi et depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne se fit pas prier pour s'exécuter. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et avança vers le dieu à quatre pattes, tout en se déhanchant. La lumière de son réacteur Arc lui permettait de voir autour de lui, ce qui fit que plus il se rapprochait de Loki, plus il le voyait. Et plus, il était excité par ce qu'il devinait. Enfin, il arriva aux pieds du dieu et s'assit sur ses talons. Il put alors admirer son amant dans toute sa splendeur. Loki lui avait dit qu'il avait de la lingerie. Il lui avait dit aussi qu'il lui montrerait, mais jamais il se serait attendu à ça. L'Ase portait des cuissardes en cuir noir, remontant bien au-dessus du genou, un corset noir avec de la dentelle et les lacets, de grandes mitaines noires elles aussi, uniquement attachées au majeur et remontant jusqu'au milieu de bras, recouvrant complètement l'avant bras, un collier de cuir noir. Tony pouvait voir qu'il s'était apprêté pour l'occasion. Ses ongles étaient vernis de noir, ses cheveux étaient brossés vers l'arrière et du gel les maintenaient en place. Il était légèrement maquillé, notamment ses lèvres qui étaient noires elles aussi. Malgré tout ses artifices féminins, il n'en restait pas moins indéniablement masculin. Tony se sentait pulsé douloureusement. Et encore plus quand Loki lui lança un regard de braises à travers ses yeux mi-clos.

« Bien » fit ce dernier.

Il décroisa ses jambes et les ouvrit. Tony put alors découvrir une culotte en dentelle noire, qui ne cachait absolument rien tellement la dentelle était arachnéenne. Il déglutit à cette vue. Il n'avait qu'une envie la pendre en bouche. Et encore plus quand il se rendit compte que Loki laissait ses jambes écartées exprès pour qu'il l'ait juste sous les yeux. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le haut et déglutit une nouvelle fois. Loki était tout simplement un appel à la luxure en cet instant. Il regardait l'homme assis à ses pieds avec … convoitise et … gourmandise. Tony avait envie d'être regardé comme ça par Loki. Il aimait quand Loki le faisait sentir comme ça. Il aimait quand Loki prenait le pouvoir et qu'il n'a plus qu'à attendre un ordre et à l'exécuter pour être amené dans les délices les plus profonds. Ce qui allait surement être le cas ce soir.

« On dirait que tu en as très envie ce soir » Loki pencha la tête sur le coté tout en regardant Tony. « Dois-je te l'accorder ? »

« Oui ! » souffla Tony.

Il avait toujours du mal à résister quand Loki passait en mode dominant avec cette voix un peu plus grave et son regard de prédateur. Loki aussi adorait ça. Il adorait jouer avec Tony, qu'importait le jeu. Mais il savait que celui-ci était le préféré de son amant.

« Très bien ! Dans ce cas … approche ! »

Tony se rapprocha encore plus, jusqu'à atteindre l'érection de l'Ase. Il tendit la main pour la caresser, mais fut arrêter par une tape sur celle-ci. Il regarda un instant sa main, la cravache sortie d'on ne sait où, puis finalement Loki. Celui-ci lui sourit malicieusement.

« Tututu … avec ta bouche Anthony. Avec ta bouche »

Tony déglutit une nouvelle fois, mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'exécuter l'ordre avec enthousiasme. Depuis le début de leur relation, il avait fantasmé sur le fait d'être à genoux devant Loki et de lui obéir, mais surtout de pouvoir le sucer. Et il allait enfin pouvoir le faire. Certes, il avait déjà joué à de petits jeux de dominance mais rien de tel jusque là.

Lentement, il posa sa bouche contre la dentelle en un baiser papillon, avant recommencer en appuyant un peu plus. Il continua comme ça à embrasser la verge de son amant à travers la culotte. De haut en bas. Puis il sortit sa langue et commença à lécher à travers le tissu. Il eut le plaisir d'entendre Loki gémir. Il sourit et leva les yeux pour voir son amant les yeux mi-clos se mordant la lèvre inferieure, preuve de l'effet que ça lui faisait. Il accentua encore la pression de sa langue sur la longueur qui maintenant dépassait de la culotte. Il put alors en embrasser le gland sans être gêné par quelque tissu. Loki gémit de nouveau avant de se reprendre.

« Anthony … retire moi cette chose fort gênante … sans tes mains »

Tony le regarda un instant interloqué avant de sourire. Et de s'exécuter ! Il attrapa un des cotés de la culotte avec ses dents et tira dessus. Loki l'aida en soulevant ses fesses du fauteuil. Puis Tony fit de même de l'autre coté et finit par tirer complètement le sous vêtement, le faisait glisser le long des fines jambes de son amant. Il regarda celui-ci avec envie la culotte toujours dans la bouche. Loki sourit amusé par son partenaire.

« Approche » susurra le dieu.

L'humain s'exécuta. Loki lui reprit son dessous. « Je ne voudrais pas que tu l'abimes. »

« Dis tout de suite que je suis un bourrin ! »

« Nous savons tous les deux comment tu peux être sous l'effet d'un plaisir intense, Anthony. Je tiens à cette petite chose assez pour ne lui faire prendre aucun risque. »

Tony fit une moue de chien battu qui ne marcha pas du tout sur Loki puisqu'il partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Voyons Anthony ! N'avons-nous pas mieux à faire ? N'as-tu pas mieux à faire ? »

Le génie ne put qu'acquiescer. Et s'approcher de nouveau pour mettre sa tête entre les jambes de son amant. Il reprit là où il s'était arrêté, lécha un peu la verge avant d'en embrasser le bout, pour finalement l'avaler. Il commença doucement avant de la mettre de plus en plus loin dans sa bouche. Le rythme donné au départ fut doux et langoureux. Il semblait plaire à Loki au vue des gémissements contrôlés qui s'échappaient de sa bouche.

« Doucement Anthony … doucement … Plus tu iras vite, plus je te baiserais vite. Ce n'est pas ce que tut veux, n'est ce pas ? »

Cette question n'appelait aucune réponse de la part du brun. Il ralentit cependant le rythme. Il savait très bien ce que ça donnait quand Loki le baisait vite, il ne tenait pas longtemps. Et ce soir il avait envie que ça dure longtemps, très longtemps. Il avait envie de sentir cette queue dure ailleurs que dans sa bouche. Et pour un bon moment. Et assez rapidement car il était dur à en avoir mal. Il chercha une meilleure position, ses genoux commençant à le faire souffrir, mais il n'y parvint pas.

Loki rit doucement de ses gesticulations. Cela faisait partie du jeu. Tony ne devait pas se sentir confortable. Il devait éprouver un certain inconfort, une certaine douleur pour apprécier au mieux la suite et le plaisir qu'il en tirerait. Lentement, Loki étendit sa jambe jusqu'à poser son pied sur la verge douloureusement tendue du brun.

« Oh putain ! » s'exclama Tony dans un souffle.

« T'ais-je dis de t'arrêter ? »

Tony regarda Loki genre 'tu serais pas entrain de te foutre de ma gueule par hasard ?' et se prit un coup de cravache sur le sommet du crane. Il voulut porter une main à sa tête, mais stoppa son geste devant le regard noir que lui lança son amant.

« Que t'ais-je dis Anthony, à propos de tes mains ? Elles ne te seront d'aucune utilité ce soir ! »

« Sérieux ? »

« Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. »

Ils se défièrent du regard un instant avant que Tony ne finisse par baisser le regard.

« Bien. » sourit Loki. « Tu peux reprendre. Il me semble que tu sois un peu plus … calme maintenant. »

Tony se rendit compte en effet que son érection avait refroidi. Ainsi donc Loki l'avait senti et avait fait en sorte de remédier au problème. Il put donc reprendre sa tache en étant moins distrait par la douleur lancinante dans son bas ventre. Décidément, il était chanceux d'avoir pour amant un homme aussi expérimenté que Loki. Il pouvait se vanter d'être un excellent professeur en matière de sexe, mais seulement avec les femmes, et encore moins pour ce genre de petits scénarios. Il avait commencé très tôt son éducation sexuelle, mais il ne l'avait jamais poussé à ce point. En tout cas jusqu'à maintenant. Grace à Loki, il continuait sa 'formation'.

Inconsciemment, il avait prit un rythme très langoureux, faisant aller et venir sa bouche sur la longueur dure du dieu, l'avalant le plus possible et la faisant sortir presque entièrement à chaque fois.

« Plus vite ! » ordonna Loki en lui assenant un petit coup de cravache à l'épaule.

Tony ne dit rien sachant très bien que cela ne servirait à rien et qu'en plus Loki s'occuperait de sa petite meurtrissure plus tard. Il accéléra donc. Jusqu'à ce que Loki lui demande d'accélérer encore, en accompagnant son ordre d'un nouveau coup de cravache. Tony ne put s'empêcher de frissonner sous le coup, mais pas de douleur, de plaisir. Ils continuèrent ainsi et Tony reçut encore quelques coups de cravache avant que Loki ne jouisse profondément au fond de sa gorge. Tony ne put rien faire d'autre que d'attendre car Loki avait bloqué sa tête avec ses mains. Il avala donc et nettoya avec sa langue la longueur sortant de sa bouche. Loki l'observa le regard embué quelques instants, le temps de savourer son orgasme. Tony ne bougea pas attendant la suite patiemment. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à venir. Il n'était pas patient à la base, mais apprenait à le devenir avec le Dieu de la Malice pour professeur.

Loki finit par se lever faisant le tour de Tony. Celui-ci ne bougea pas mais ne put détacher ses yeux de son amant et de sa démarche féline que lui faisaient les cuissardes qu'il portait.

« Viens ici. » ordonna le Dieu.

Et Tony obéit. A genoux, il avança vers le lit.

« Grimpe. »

Et Tony obéit. Il resta à genoux sur le lit.

« Penche-toi en avant. » susurra Loki à son oreille avant de mordre celle-ci.

Et Tony obéit encore une fois. Il exposait son postérieur et son intimité à son amant et ça l'excitait énormément. Il se sentit pulser rien que d'imaginer Loki le regarder dans cette position. Et il savait que c'était la réalité. Une délicieuse réalité. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne un coup de cravache sur les fesses !

« Loki ! » glapit-il.

« Chut ! » fit le dieu en posant délicatement sa main là où la cravache avait frappée.

Tony soupira d'aise à ce contact. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Et qui se passa. Loki alternait les coups de cravaches et les caresses sur ses fesses. Il ne tapait jamais très fort, mais Tony sentait la morsure du cuir sur sa peau sensible. Il finit avec les fesses rouges et la queue dure. Il avait besoin que Loki le soulage. Il avait besoin de Loki en lui. Et il savait que le principal intéressé le savait aussi. Devait-il mendier ? Devait-il juste attendre le bon vouloir de son amant ? Il ne savait pas et avant qu'il ait put se décider, il sentit quelque chose de froid le pénétrer. Et ce n'était pas un doigt, c'était beaucoup plus gros. Et ça allait tres, trop doucement.

« Lokiiiiii… » Gémit le brun.

« Je sais, Anthony, je sais. Mais il va te falloir un peu de patience. Je ne veux pas te blesser en y allant trop vite. »

Tony sentait toute la retenue de Loki dans sa voix et dans ses gestes. Il avait mal, la longueur se frayait un passage en lui alors qu'il n'avait pas été préparé. Elle écartait ses parois internes avec un mélange de douleurs et de délices. Une fois au bout, Loki s'immobilisa et se pencha sur le brun. Il lui embrassa tendrement le dos, les épaules et le cou.

« Je suis désolé Anthony, mais je n'ai pas pu résister. »

Tony sourit. Il adorait quand Loki s'excusait. Surtout quand il disait que c'était parce qu'il était irrésistible.

« Ce n'est rien … ça va. »

« Bien. Je peux bouger alors ? »

Et avant que Tony puisse donner une réponse, Loki se mit en mouvement. D'abord longs et lents, ressortant complètement à chaque fois, avant de replonger dans les profondeurs du brun, le faisant gémir et soupirer de plaisir. Quand Loki accéléra, les gémissements se transformèrent en petits cris. Jusqu'à ce qu'il touche au but.

« Oh mon dieu ! » jura Tony en voyant des étoiles.

« Oui ? » ironisa Loki. « Qu'est ce que ton dieu peut faire pour toi ? »

Tony mit un moment à comprendre le trait d'esprit de son partenaire tellement les sensations qu'il recevait le plongeait dans les affres du plaisir.

« Encore … Loki … encore » fut tout ce qu'il put répondre.

« Avec plaisir ! »

Loki accéléra encore le rythme et Tony se mit vraiment à crier son plaisir. Heureusement pour lui, qu'il avait fait insonoriser sa chambre. Sinon il était sûr que les autres l'auraient entendu. Il rougit à cette pensée et se sentit encre plus dur. Il avait toujours ce petit coté exhibitionniste qui revenait de temps en temps. Et il savait que Loki ne l'appréciait pas. Il ne devait surtout pas le dire à son amant. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à plus que son orgasme le submergea. Il se répandit dans un cri sur ses draps alors qu'il sentait Loki lui agripper les hanches pour le maintenir en place et se mettre à le pilonner encore plus fort afin de jouir lui aussi. Un poids s'abattit sur lui et il s'allongea sur le lit alors que Loki s'allongeait sur lui. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi jusqu'à ce que Loki ne sorte de lui et ne roule sur le coté. Lui n'avait pas la force de bouger.

« Tu vas être content. » murmura Tony.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je mets mon coté exib' en laisse. »

« Pardon ? » demanda Loki ne comprenant pas ce que sous entendait son amant.

« J'ai fait insonoriser ma chambre. » précisa le brun.

« Oh ! » Fit Loki comprenant où voulait en venir son amant. « C'est une excellente chose. »

« J'étais sûr que ça te ferait plaisir. » sourit Tony pour lui-même. « Sinon … j'ai pas eut le temps de voir tout ce que tu portais … »

Loki le regarda en haussant un sourcil. « Déjà ? »

« C'est que j'ai un prof qui me fait bosser mon endurance. »

« Je vois, je vois. » Loki sourit avant de se pencher et d'embrasser son amant.

Décidément, il n'avait jamais été plus heureux qu'en cet instant. Cet homme, ce mortel lui convenait mieux que quiconque. Il était heureux avec lui. Et il avait l'impression que c'était la même chose pour Tony. Ils avaient trouvé en l'autre une âme sœur.

* * *

><p><em>Pour celles que ça intéressent de savoir comment Loki est habillé, suivez le lien ! Il vous suffira de descendre un peu la page et vous devriez le trouver ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper !<em>

alexzoexiaoxiao . tumblr tagged / frostiron


End file.
